A Faltering Heart
by shadow101202
Summary: Yuri is becoming unsure of her feelings for Kail amongst the fierce competition in the seraglio. Who will help her find her true feelings? RamsesXYuri


I'm quite surprised that there are not more fics for this category. I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it and spread the word that Red River fans should write for this category!

This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>A Faltering Heart<p>

**Warnings: MaleXFemale sex**

**Mild Spoilers: Basically if you haven't read through volume Volume 14 this will spoil a small piece of the story for you that isn't uber important.**

Ramses had heard of the power struggles of the seraglio, but never had he seen so many women in one man's harem. He climbed down out of the tree, where he had been scouting out the area from a second story window. Ramses had heard that traveling entertainers were often admitted to the seraglio for the entertainment of the women there, who had almost nothing else to do, during the day. He waited until the guard changed, so that they would not recognize him; he'd been sneaking around earlier near where the guards might have saw him, and he wasn't planning on taking any chances at this point. After putting on the turban he had brought with him and muddying his face, he approached the guards to show them his juggling. It was a talent he kept hidden from most, but now it served him well. When he finished, the guards applauded him, and immedeately admitted him to the King's harem to amuse the jaded women. As he performed, he noticed that Yuri Ishtar was frowning deeply at him, Ramses grinned, he couldn't help it, every time he saw her face he felt like showing off. Of course he brought his act to a stunning finale, adding one of the guards swords to his items, catching all of his items in his hands, and taking a bow. He was quickly ushered to Yuri's room, she had requested that he give her a special second performance. Entering the room, Ramses saw her sitting in the window her attendants were nowhere in sight. This was exactly what he was hoping for. Before he could get too close to her, or get a word in edgewise, she turned on him sharply,

"You shouldn't be here, please leave," Ramses was slightly taken aback. This was not the playful banter they usually had, it was more threatening than he had known her to be.

"What could possibly be worrying you so, that you would snap at me so uncouthly, Yuri Ishtar?" Ramses questioned her behavior. Yuri turned her attention back to the courtyard outside the window, holding her hands in her lap, and sighed.

"Things are... difficult here, as of late, and you are another unwanted distraction that I don't want to have to worry about," Yuri hesitantly told him. Ramses patiently waited to here the rest of what was troubling her, but she did not continue, he would need to prod her a bit further.

"I see... You must be worried about all the other women here," he paused in order to see her reaction, which by the looks of it was right on cue, "Kail seems to have invited many other women to his harem... Perhaps he is looking to choose another?" Yuri's face held a pained expression, which Ramses regretted being the cause of, although it would be worth it if he was to hear the source of her problems.

"No, he's not... I don't think..." Yuri frowned at some invisible force outside the window.

"You seem unsure," Ramses prodded her a bit more. Yuri seemed to fight with herself a while before she responded,

"I am... a little, I'm uncertain that I'm good enough for Kail, amongst all these superior women, how can I compare?" she asked to no one in particular. Ramses moved closer to the window, and knelt by her side, touching her knee,

"Are you having second thoughts?" Ramses asked, trying his best to hide the hope in his voice. Yuri didn't give him a response, she just hung her head and looked forlornly at Ramses.

"Yuri... I know you may only think that I'm saying this for my own benefit,"and he was for the most part, "stay with me for a night," Yuri glared daggers at him, Ramses could see she was about to protest, so he rushed to come up with a false explanation. "If you truly have feelings for Kail, than there shouldn't be a problem, should there?" Yuri murmured and looked away from him. "Well, if you decide to take up my offer, I will be waiting at the back of the inn on the eastern side of town when the stars become visible," Ramses then moved to kiss Ishtar's forehead, and left Yuri to her own thoughts.

Yuri couldn't resist the urge to go see Ramses. If she truly loved Kail, one night in someone else's arms wouldn't hurt, although she'd never tell Kail that. She was a bit nervous, the feeling of adrenaline in her veins, and the wind in her hair. Sneaking out of the palace proved to be no simple feat, but even worse was having to traverse the drunks and other wayfarers the night wrought. She eventually made her way to the back of the eastern in where Ramses was staying. To her relief and dissapointment, he was nowhere in sight.

Ramses laughed to himself silently as he watched the Lady Ishtar look to the left, to the right, and then to the left again, searching for him. Slinking up behind her, he grabbed Yuri's arm and twirled her around to be met with a harsh slap to his face. Ramses was a bit startled, to say the least, but laughed out loud as Yuri tried to apologize. He ignored her mixed sentences, and leaned in to envelope her in a sensuous kiss. When they parted, he waited to make sure she would follow his lips before asking,

"It's cold out here in the night air, won't you come in and warm up a bit?" Yuri blushed ans looked away, but followed him into his small, but homly room at the back of the resting house.

Yuri was embarrassed to remove her clothes in front of anyone except Kail, and stalled accordingly, trying to talk to Ramses about other things, but he managed to silence her with a few kisses to hte nape od her neck.

"I see you wish to prolong the inevitable, but morning will not wait so kindly, Yuri," Ramses whispered in her ear. This caused Yuri's whole body to shiver, she wasn't used to having someone else in such close contact. Rough hands made their way along her hips, pushing up the light dress she was wearing. Slowly the cloth was pushed up to her chest, revealing her petite body in it's wake. The garb went over her head, and found itself discarded on the cold, stone floor, lonely and abandoned while the new found couple exchanged heated kisses in the cool night air. Ramses pushed the fragile frame below him, onto the bed. Their bodies completely touching with nothing to interfere with the skin-to-skin contact. Yuri felt more than a bit self-conscious and a bit dizzy with all of the emotions that swirled inside of her. She could feel Ramses's hot manhood pressing against her while Ramses peppered her body with kisses. He gently nipped one of her breasts, eyes darting up to see what her reaction would be; Yuri shyly looked away in silent consent. Ramses continued to nip and suck her tender nipple, bringing his other hand up to massage and knead the opposite side, drawing small noises of pleasure from Yuri's mouth. Ramses reached for the shallow pitcher situated on the nightstand and dipped his two longest fingers into it's contents. Feelingva small amount drip on her stomach, Yuri murmured,

"It's cold," Ramses smiled as he brought it lower to circle her clitoris, he felt it perk a bit at his attention; he also noticed Yuri's restless squirming. She tried to remove her hand from a very sensitive place on her body, to her surprise he did move away, but only to travel further south on her map. Ramses was a bit disheartened to find she was not a virgin, but he figured that would be too much to ask for. Once he moved past her opening, he wiggled his fingers a bit, hoping to draw more cute expressions and sounds out of his attentive audience. Yuri was startled by Ramses's movements, and let out a startled cry. Ramses began to stretch her, and tease her insides, finding the spot that made her curl with pleasure.

"Ramses," she breathed. Said man was more than astonished to hear his name on her lips, but recovered quickly.

"Yes my Ishtar," he murmured to her, leaning in close to her face, so that he could kiss her again.

"Please..." there was a small plea from Yuri's lips. Ramses decided to tease her some more.

"What was that?" he whispered to her, smiling as she tried to hide her face from him.

"I... I said please," she mumbled, still looking away from him. Ramses turned her face toward him so that he might see her clearly,

"Of course I will do whatever you ask me for, but what is it you ask?" Yuri could see his different colored eyes dancing in the dim moonlight. She looked directly into those sparkling eyes when she said,

"I'm ready, so please don't hold out any longer... You can put this," she gently wrapped her hand around Ramses's member, which granted her a sharp gasp, "inside of me now," she finished. Continuing on with her gentle strokes, Ramses murmured something and moved away from her to reach for the pitcher again, dribbling some of the slick oils onto himself. Grunting Ramses muttered,

"It is cold," Yuri smiled and sat up as she whispered in his ear,

"Told you so," she watched him prepare himself to enter her. When Yuri thought that he had done enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck, brought him into a deep kiss, and lowered herself onto his waiting cock. Ramses watched as his beloved Ishtar's body arched after taking in his girth. He brought her face close to his, their panting mixed,

"Are you all right, Yuri?" the smaller woman only nodded in response. She moved on top of him for a while before he laid her down to go at a quicker pace than she could move. Their erratic movemevts did not last,

"Yuri...," Ramses panted in her ear, "can I take you to the afterlife and back?" after that their shared climax erupted. The only sound left in the room was the couple's labored breathing. Ramses smiled as Yuri curled up by his side and drifted off to sleep.

"Be mine Yuri, come back with me to Egypt, I would never let you worry as Kail has," he whispered into the sleeping girl's hair. Ramses wondered if she would be his only for tonight, but for now he would be content to hold her in his arms.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Ramses rolled over to see a letter from on the nightstand, it was addressed to him and so he opened it;<p>

_Dear Ramses,_

_ I have to thank you for a wonderful time last night. But unfortunately I cannot return your feelings. Yesterday only showed me that my feelings for Kail cannot be replaced by love from someone else, or that I can simply forget about him. May you find happiness,_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Yuri_

Ramses sighed,

"Well looks like you beat me again Kail Mursili... But next time, I'll defnitely be the one to capture her heart,"

* * *

><p>Ok, so I didn't make Yuri a virgin even though she is in the manga at this point. Just in case any of you were going to try and correct me on that you smart people you, heh heh.<p>

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
